Sly Fox
by Josieeeee
Summary: This is a Draco and Hermione Story. When Draco turns up everywhere Hermione is, things start to get strange. The weather, rivalry, love, tense atmosphere. But who's to blame? - Yeah the summary was a bit :/
1. Oddly Strange Weather We're Having

**Right. Yeah Yeah. I Know I Have Another Story, That I'm Actually STILL Writing ;3. But I Was Just Researching Stuff About Harry Potter, And Reading Different Stories On Here About Harry Potter, When I Got An Idea. What If I Wrote Some Stuff About Transfiguration. Also, In The Harry Potter Books And Films. There's Always Something About Transfiguration, And Transfiguration Is Also My Favourite Hogwarts Subject, Why Not Write About It? So Here It Is. Yes, It May Be A Bit Rushed, Or Better Than My Other One, You Decide!:]**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

**Oddly Un-Usual Weather We're Having**

* * *

'_As you can see, on this diagram of our country, the rain is just in one area of London. The rest of the country and parts of London, have sun shining in all parts.'_

The Weather Man made a motion which obviously said, 'All THIS Area'. I stared at the screen. How strange. Other parts of the world were all sunny except from here... Why? I frowned slightly. The Weather Man rambled on, talking about the weather tomorrow and the day after, all had the same out-come. Rain here, sun elsewhere. I mulled this over in my head, switching off the TV, and standing up. I placed the remote on the mahogany side table and headed for the wireless phone. '_Remarkable.' _I thought in my head.

I punched in the number for Harry's mobile.

'-Hello, Harry Potter speaking,'  
'-Harry, It's Hermione,'  
'-Hermione!' '_Well that mood changed quickly.' _I thought, I was still pondering over the Weather Report.  
'-Yes, Hello, Um.. Have you seen the Weather Report for London?' I was now hoping he had, so WE could ponder over it together.  
'-Hermione...I'm in France, remember?' Her eyes widened. How could she have forgotten?  
'-OH Yes! Sorry to have bothered you,' She put the phone down before he could reply. '_Cornish Pixies' _she thought to herself.

She stood there, arms crossed, head bowed and thinking cap on, for a few minutes. Then she said to herself.

'Coffee, I'll go get some coffee.' She grabbed her cream coat, her scarf and gloves and walked straight out of the door, locking it behind her.

She set out for Diagon Ally, to her favourite Cafe. '_Cafe Magnifique_' Honestly, that Cafe, served the best Coffee, the whole of Diagon Ally had to offer. She walked into the Leaky Cauldron and right back out of it again, to the back wall, where she said a few words, and the wall opened. The place was bustling with young wizards and witches. Well, then again, the first term of Hogwarts was about to start again. Then Hermione remembered. She had to get some new supplies for her classroom. She groaned. Running to Gringotts.

She walked out of the magnificent Gringotts, it seemed more cheerful now a days. Maybe it was because Lord Voldemort had gone. Hermione sighed and rushed to Flourish and Blotts. Buying everything she needed including something to have a quick read at the Cafe she continued on her walk to the Cafe.

The shiny golden bell ringed as she walked into the small and sweet café, it wasn't packed it just had a few clean and dainty customers. Hermione walked over to a table by the window. Outside she was able to see a Zen Garden. It was beautiful. It made her feel calm and relaxed. She waited until she was served.

The waiter was different today... She normally had a guy called Frederico serving her, tanned skin, brown eyes, gorgeous features. She actually took a fancy to that Frederico. A beautiful waiter by far. This one was defiantly not Frederico. He was pale skinned. Had blonde hair... Seemed so familiar, ...

'Can I take your-' He stopped abruptly. His eyes widened. 'Hermione...?'

Hermione stared at him, it was Draco. She hadn't seen him in 3 years, since her and Ron had seen their children off. She'd split up with Ron last year, he was now living with another woman, with his and Hermiones children. She got to see them all the time at school. They were beautiful, she enjoyed seeing them so much. So that wasn't so bad. They were coming home to her tomorrow.

'How have you been?' Draco asked her.

-And It Stops Here ;)-

* * *

** A.N; Leaving it on a cliffhanger, so basically what happened in this story, to sum it up. Hermione is living by herself in a beautiful house that she keeps as clean as possible. She's watching the weather report since the weather has been strange lately - hence the chapter title. She rings Harry and his family, but they're on holiday so they can't help her. She decides to go get a coffee from a french named resturant. But then remembers school things and goes to Flourish and Blotts to get the new school supplies. After that she walks to the cafe and meets a long forgotten friend. Draco Malfoy. Hehehe. Review Pleaseee :3**


	2. Well Well Well Look Who It Is

-Going to go straight into the story..-

* * *

**Chapter 2  
Well...Well...Well, Look Who It Is**

* * *

'Well, I've been better. Considering the divorce and the kids schooling...' She was choking back the tears by now. 'How about you? Has life been good to you?' Hermione asked. Draco nodded and sat down.

'Well, same as you really...' His hands were shaking. She put her hand on his to stop it. He flinched and pulled his hand away.

'Draco... I'm sorry about you and Astoria. How's your son holding up?' Hermione asked.

'He's holding up fine, he lives with me but Astoria has him when I go to work. And Hermione, don't be sorry for me. I brought it upon myself. I choose to be like this towards you. To call you names, taunt you, I'm sorry, really sorry!' He took Hermiones hand in his. 'In all honesty, you are beautiful. I just haven't noticed till now.'

Hermione blushed at his last comment, he smiled at her.

'MALFOY! Get your sorry butt back into this kitchen and serve our customers! Now.' Shouted a voice from the Cafes kitchen.

'I'm going to have to go. Sorry for the short talk, maybe we can talk after my shift?' Draco suggested. I nodded.

As he walked past he kissed my cheek briefly. I knew that we were going to get along better than we had in Hogwarts.

'I finish at 10? Meet me here at around 9:45!' He smiled before walking off. I smiled as he walked away. Finally my life was going to get a bit more exciting. I walked out of the Cafe and walked home, to get ready for our little meet up after his shift.

But first, I still had a couple of hours left, maybe I should go see my old Transfiguration professor!

* * *

**A.N; So Dracos Trying His Charms On Hermione Granger. Trying To Get Her To Trust Him! OooooOh So What Happens Next! Find Out In The Next Chapter ;3 Review Please! Thanks!**

_**P.S. Sorry This Was A Short Chapter! Really Sorry! The Next One Will Be Longer, Promise!**_


End file.
